1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted audio device and an automobile incorporating such a vehicle-mounted audio device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, many vehicle-mounted audio devices on automobiles have a tuner for receiving AM and FM radio broadcasts and a player for reproducing CDs and DVDs. A source is selected from either one of the tuner and the player, and sounds of the source are output from the speakers in the passenger compartment of the automobile.
In recent years, various portable audio devices have been available in the art.
It is highly convenient to be able to use such a portable audio device in the passenger compartment of an automobile in combination with the speakers in the passenger compartment.
To allow a portable audio device to be used in the passenger compartment of an automobile, it has been proposed to keep a space in the passenger compartment, place a casing in the space, put the portable audio device in the casing, and use the portable audio device in combination with the speakers in the passenger compartment. For details, reference should be made to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-332433.